


Sugar Hog

by WodensSkadi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Crossdressing, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WodensSkadi/pseuds/WodensSkadi
Summary: Mako is fast asleep when his idiot boy(friend?toy?) stumbles into his home with his drunk friends demanding a place to crash after a concert. Somehow he ended up swapping clothes with Hana and Mako finds it hard to be mad with Jamie showing off so much leg in the cute black and purple dress he's borrowing.





	Sugar Hog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SynodicSoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynodicSoma/gifts).

> What up yall! Long-time no see! Needed a break from the rather depressing fics I have in my WIPs section so I worked on finishing an old one-shot I had sitting around collecting dust.
> 
> Beta read by silly scrunchles

The shattering of glass—something probably expensive— wakes Mako up from a heavy sleep. He sits upright with a grunt and his hand hovers at the lamp on his bedside table. If it is an intruder he doesn’t want to alert them to his presence. But a familiar and obnoxious giggle makes him flick the tab with an exasperated sigh. A glance at his alarm clock informs him it is some time past one in the morning. Definitely not the latest/earliest Jamie has stumbled into his home, but it is a surprise nonetheless. 

The kid went to some concert with his friends and Mako assumed he’d crash out at one of their houses. Mako had financed the concert tickets after Jamie whined incessantly about the show for weeks. 

Before he has the chance to swing his legs out of bed, Jamie and his friends, Lucio and Hana, stumble into the room.

“Shit, sorry. Jamie said this was the spare room,” Lucio stammers, holding an intoxicated Hana up with Jamie’s assistance. He balks at the size of Mako and his ferocious glower.

“What the hell is going on?” Mako growls. He would stand but he'd be giving Jamie's friends an eyeful.

“Hana had a bit too much of the sauce, and I’m not taking her home in my clothes - her Da will kill me. She’s too pissed to change herself and I ain’t stripping her down while she’s outta sorts. Let us crash here, yeah? Told Lu it’d be okay with you since you’re so ripper,” Jamie says and flashes his best attempt at a charming smile. It clashes a bit with the too short and too tight black dress he has on. The poofy black and purple skirt barely touches his thighs, and the sweetheart neckline is low enough that Mako is pretty sure Jamie’s nipples would show if he stretched. Hana is in Jamie’s ripped blue jeans, the denim folded in cuffs multiple times at her ankles. His equally distressed crop top hangs off her petite shoulders.

“Why?” Mako grunts and waves his hand at the hot mess they make - he wouldn't even know where to begin. 

“Hana was cold and I switched clothes with her,” Jamie says with a giggle as if his behavior were commonplace. It sadly is, to Mako’s chagrin.

He saddles Lucio with all of Hana’s weight and sashays over to Mako, making the dress swish about his pale thighs flirtily. “C’mon, mate, I’ll make it up to ya. Just let us crash in the spare bed?” he coos. “We’ll be out before you even wake up.”

Mako snorts and drags Jamie onto the bed, situating the lanky man in his lap above the covers. “You’re making it up to me now. Your friends can stay in the spare room. This one time. This isn’t your fucking hang out spot and it isn’t why I gave you a spare key.” 

Before Lucio can utter a word, Mako jerks his head to the side. He doesn’t bother to make eye contact with the other man, seeing as how he is too busy drinking in the sight of Jamie in a cute dress. “Down the hallway. Last door on the left. Turn the radio on unless you wanna hear him screaming.”

“Jamie, are you sure-” Lucio begins to protest but his friend’s giggles interrupt him.

“G’night Lu!” Jamie says through gritted teeth, hinting strongly for his friend to leave. Lucio still hesitates in the doorway, surveying the tight grip Mako has on Jamie's hips and the sheer size of the older man. 

“If you’re going to watch, take her to bed first. Women don’t do it for me,” Mako says gruffly and slides his hands up the puffy skirt of Jamie/Hana’s dress. Jamie always wore shitty clothes, torn up denim and threadbare cotton. Nothing as soft as the satin of this dress. He’s much too focused on it to pay the other two youngsters much attention.

Lucio blushes furiously and drags Hana from the room, tugging the door closed behind him- firmly. Shortly thereafter, loud electronic music is heard emanating from down the hallway.

“How long did you walk around in a dress?” Mako growls, gripping Jamie’s ass and pulling him closer. 

“Halfway through the show. Might have to borrow more from Hana, don't my legs look killer?” He raises a foot in the air, giving Mako a great view of a shapely calf, toned thigh and a peek at his jockstrap underwear. “I got lots of compliments,” Jamie teases as he leans in and presses kisses along Mako’s bull neck and his heavy chins.

“You show your appreciation for those compliments?” Calloused fingers spread Jamie’s ass cheeks and nudge against his hole, checking.

“What do you think I am? A slut?” Jamie gasps, either in feigned offense or arousal; Mako isn’t sure. Jamie rocks back against the pressure. Seizing Mako’s other arm and, bringing his fingers to Jamie’s lips, he sucks. He’s sloppy about it, but Mako picks up on the unspoken request right away.

“Yes,” Mako replies with a dark chuckle. He circles Jamie’s tight hole with his now spit-slicked fingers, teasing Jamie until he whines.

“Asshole,” Jamie gasps and concentrates on relaxing as he sits on Mako’s finger, taking what he wants. The uncomfortable burn makes him shudder and he rocks back again, seeking the tingling sting.

Mako eyes the top of the dress, focusing on what’s just barely out of sight. “Lift your arms,” he demands. Jamie does as he’s told, lifting his arms to run his fingers through his disheveled hair. Dark eyes zero in on Jamie’s chest as sure enough, his nipples are revealed.

Goosebumps break out across Jamie’s skin as Mako’s other hand drags blunted nails along Jamie’s small, peaked nipples. “Am I wrong? About you being a slut?” he teases.

“No,” Jamie admits with no shame. “Why, ya jealous?” Jamie cackles, squirming on Mako’s fingers as his nipples are teased. He regrets admitting he is ticklish there - Mako abuses the fact mercilessly when he can. Like now. Mako’s fingers flick across the tiny buds forcing snorts and snickers out of him.

“Didn't fuck no one there,” he says in an attempt to distract Mako from his overly sensitive nipples with reassurances that he is all Mako’s.

That caught Mako’s attention and he raises an eyebrow. Their arrangement isn’t exclusive, but the idea that Jamie isn’t fucking other men tickles Mako's possessive side. “Yeah? Why not?” Truth be told, he wanted to hear Jamie admit that he only craves Mako’s cock.

“They didn't buy me my ticket!” Jamie says with a reedy laugh and arches away from the man’s ticklish fingers.

Mako scowls and roughly shoves a second, wide finger inside of the squirming idiot. “See? You are a fucking slut. Renting your ass out for money and gifts. Paid for your gas that one time and you were immediately on your knees. Kept coming back, offering favors for shit.” His fingers slide in and out of Jamie’s already relaxing hole as the young man pants heavily.

“Maybe I just wanted your cock?” he groans and gazes at Mako with half-lidded eyes as his tongue lolls out. “Love the feel of yer dick splitting me open, mate. I’d do whatever ya wanted for a go at it. Ya just kept offering… incentives, is all. Who was I to turn ‘em down?” Jamie grips Mako’s shoulders for balance as he begins to fuck himself on the man’s fingers.

“Greedy fucker,” Mako sneers, but slides his other hand under the front of Jamie’s dress and grips his cock lightly, allowing Jamie to fuck into Mako’s fist. God, but, the feeling of Jamie’s flushed skin next to the cool satin of the dress is hot. Mako grunts, trying to focus on the nonsense conversation at hand.

He doesn’t want anything complicated or romantic with the young man but damned if Jamie’s sole interest in his dick didn’t make his ego swell. That first time he’d seen Jamie begging for money at the gas station he’d ignored him. Until the little shit offered a gobbie in exchange for a tank of gas. Jamie was taller than what Mako usually went for but he was lithe and tightly muscled, and quite skilled at sucking dick. A quality Mako ranked pretty high in what he found attractive in his partners.

And cute dresses apparently. Who knew? 

Jamie never takes long to prepare, his asshole relaxing quite easily - which is convenient for both of them, considering how eager Mako is to fuck the dumbass in his lap. 

He upends Jamie from his lap, who lets out an indignant squawk, before reaching for the lube he keeps on the bedside table. He strokes himself with the slippery substance and watches. 

Jamie lies there, legs sprawled out, dress hiked up and stroking his own cock. “C’mon ya bastard, fuck me already,” he whines.

A chuckle leaves Mako. “Hold it up,” he orders, before he drags Jamie closer again, grasping his ankles as he presses against his fluttering hole. He was right. That dress made his long legs look amazing. Languid kisses encircle Jamie’s flesh ankle and meaty hands pet long legs, flesh and prosthetic alike. 

Jamie jerks the frilly edge of the dress up and holds the bottom edge in his mouth, showing off his cock and tightly muscled abdominals. Mako surges into him, grasping his legs to draw him up higher. Fuck, Jamie looks almost adorable.

Delighted cackles are music to his ears. Jamie titters at the sting, like always, and writhes bellow him. Mako can’t help but snort as he thrusts into him. Fucking Jamie always puts him in a good mood; the young man’s cheerful demeanor is infectious. The man wheezes and whines bellow Mako as he thrusts in and out of him, always made breathless from Mako’s powerful hips.

Tightening his grip around Jamie’s thin legs, he fucks in and out of Jamie with deep grunts and growls. The little fucker squeezes around him periodically because he knows it drives Mako wild. A grin tugs at Jamie’s lips as he fights to hold the dress in his mouth, looking downright debauched. He must really want to apologize for waking Mako up. Or its an early apology for whenever Mako finds what they broke when they first walked in. 

“Good boy,” he growls out, praising Jamie anyway. He smirks as Jamie’s cock jumps at the compliment. Soon after, Jamie is touching himself, putting on a show to entice more kind words from Mako. His fingers run down his stomach, tracing the planes of muscles before wrapping around his dick. His eyes roll back as he strokes himself.

Mako’s hips snap into Jamie roughly, forcing his thick cock to slam against Jamie’s prostate aggressively. Jamie wails and the dress finally slips free, obstructing Mako’s view again.

He snarls. “Whose ass is this?” If Jamie wants to be a tease, Mako is all too ready to play. If they both get off on Jamie only wanting Mako, he doesn’t see any reason to dismiss it. He likes watching Jamie squirm and beg.

Without hesitation, Jamie replies, “Christ - yours! Property of Mako!” He clenches around Mako for good measure.

That’s it. Mako feels himself hurtling into his orgasm as Jamie easily labels himself as Mako’s. He roars out as his cock empties into Jamie’s spasming ass. He remains upright, panting and petting Jamie’s legs. “If you’re mine, then cum when I tell you too. Be a good boy and cum for me.”

Unaccustomed to Mako taking charge of the dirty talking, Jamie goes crosseyed as the words hit him like a freight train. He lets out a loud yowl as he paints the inside of the dress with his release. “Yes! Oh, fuck, Mako!” he screeches, as waves of pleasure continue to assault him.

Mako slides out of Jamie and reclines back on his pillows. “Showing up in a dress means I won’t kill you for waking me up in the middle of the night. Bringing friends over means you owe me a blow job. And if I find out you broke something important it's your ass.”

Jamie blinks out of his pleasure-filled stupor to stare at Mako. “Right now?” he asks incredulously.

Mako snorts. “Tomorrow after you get the kids out of my house.”

Jamie smiles and tries to climb up to cuddle Mako, but he’s pushed away by an oversized hand.

“You’re covered in fucking jizz, go wash up,” Mako says with a look of disgust.

Jamie whines. “And whose fault is that!” But a raised eyebrow from Mako sends him off to the connected bathroom. 

As he rolls over to get comfortable again, Mako thinks about how he’d like to take Jamie to a different kind of concert next time and maybe fuck him while he's there.


End file.
